Talk:Sin
This note is to my co-administrator concerning the rebuilding of my article. For now I am agreeing to "History" and "Types" for this doctrinal article. I still thinlk that the approach makes doctrinal matters on the level of people, places and things. It is in understanding the nature of sin, not the history of sin, that we can come to understand it's effect on mankind and the universe. I want to work in the different categories of sin as sin in the Law of God. Here is what Easton's Bible Dictionary has concerning sin: : Sin is "any want of conformity unto or transgression of the law of God" #1Jo 3:4 Ro 4:15 in the inward state and habit of the soul, as well as in the outward conduct of the life, whether by omission or commission #Ro 6:12-17 7:5-24 It is "not a mere violation of the law of our constitution, nor of the system of things, but an offence against a personal lawgiver and moral governor who vindicates his law with penalties. The soul that sins is always conscious that his sin is : 1. intrinsically vile and polluting, and : 2. that it justly deserves punishment, and calls down the righteous wrath of God. : Hence sin carries with it two inalienable characters, : 1. ill-desert, guilt (reatus); and : 2. pollution (macula).," Hodge’s Outlines. : The moral character of a man’s actions is determined by the moral state of his heart. The disposition to sin, or the habit of the soul that leads to the sinful act, is itself also sin #Ro 6:12-17 Ga 5:17 Jas 1:14,15 The origin of sin is a mystery, and must for ever remain such to us. It is plain that for some reason God has permitted sin to enter this world, and that is all we know. His permitting it, however, in no way makes God the author of sin. Adam’s sin #Ge 3:1-6 consisted in his yielding to the assaults of temptation and eating the forbidden fruit. It involved in it, : 1. the sin of unbelief, virtually making God a liar; and : 2. the guilt of disobedience to a positive command. By this sin he became an apostate from God, a rebel in arms against his Creator. He lost the favour of God and communion with him; his whole nature became depraved, and he incurred the penalty involved in the covenant of works. Original sin. "Our first parents being the root of all mankind, the guilt of their sin was imputed, and the same death in sin and corrupted nature were conveyed to all their posterity, descending from them by ordinary generation." : Adam was constituted by God the federal head and representative of all his posterity, as he was also their natural head, and therefore when he fell they fell with him #Ro 5:12-21 1Co 15:22-45 His probation was their probation, and his fall their fall. Because of Adam’s first sin all his posterity came into the world in a state of sin and condemnation, i.e., : 1. a state of moral corruption, and : 2. of guilt, as having judicially imputed to them the guilt of Adam’s first sin. : "Original sin" is frequently and properly used to denote only the moral corruption of their whole nature inherited by all men from Adam. This inherited moral corruption consists in, : 1. the loss of original righteousness; and : 2. the presence of a constant proneness to evil, which is the root and origin of all actual sin. It is called : a. "sin" #Ro 6:12,14,17 Ro 7:5-17 : b. the "flesh" #Ga 5:17,24 : c. "lust" #Jas 1:14,15 : d. the "body of sin" #Ro 6:6 : e. "ignorance," "blindness of heart," "alienation from the life of God" #Eph 4:18,19 : It influences and depraves the whole man, and its tendency is still downward to deeper and deeper corruption, there remaining no recuperative element in the soul. It is a total depravity, and it is also universally inherited by all the natural descendants of Adam #Ro 3:10-23 5:12-21 8:7 : Pelagians deny original sin, and regard man as by nature morally and spiritually well; Semi-pelagians regard him as morally sick; Augustinians, or, as they are also called, Calvinists, regard man as described above, spiritually dead #Eph 2:1 1Jo 3:14 The doctrine of original sin is proved, : 1. From the fact of the universal sinfulness of men. "There is no man that sinneth not" #1Ki 8:46 Isa 53:6 Ps 130:3 #Ro 3:19,22,23 Ga 3:22 : 2. From the total depravity of man. All men are declared to be destitute of any principle of spiritual life; man’s apostasy from God is total and complete #Job 15:14-16 Ge 6:5,6 : 3. From its early manifestation #Ps 58:3 Pr 22:15 : 4. It is proved also from the necessity, absolutely and universally, of regeneration #Joh 3:3 2Co 5:17 : 5. From the universality of death #Ro 5:12-20 : Various kinds of sin are mentioned, : 1. "Presumptuous sins," or as literally rendered, "sins with an uplifted hand," i.e., defiant acts of sin, in contrast with "errors" or "inadvertencies" #Ps 19:13 : 2. "Secret," i.e., hidden sins #Ps 19:12 sins which escape the notice of the soul. : 3. "Sin against the Holy Ghost" (q.v.), or a "sin unto death" #Mt 12:31,32 1Jo 5:16 which amounts to a wilful rejection of grace. : Notice that the last section has "kinds of sin" -- not quite what "Types" entails. I would like to explore the theme of sin and judgment in this article. As you can see, Easton uses a lot of "in line" referencing. SouthWriter (talk) 02:36, October 31, 2015 (UTC) RE:Superdadsuper How I am writing the article right now is I have a definition section to define sin, a "characteristics" section that explains what causes it and what it leads to, and how it can be carried out. The "History" section should explain how sin got started (so dive into it came through one man, how it went out through Christ and briefly the judgements on all of it). The history section should be much more of an outline and its relevance to sin not replacing the articles on the events, and include examples of righteous people in the Bible committing sins. The definition section should also talk about the different "types" or kinds in being intentional, unintentional and breaking the law and just choosing not to follow it. The "types" or "kinds" is mainly a list of the sins that have/can be committed.